Aves de Rapiña
by Agatha Romaniev
Summary: [AU] Un viaje a Seúl, un mal día, él con su humor de perros y ella en plan de arpía, hacen desear a Sesshoumaru y Kagura que el avión se estrelle para acabar con ese viaje de pesadilla. [Regalo para Sexy Style, ¡feliz cumpleaños!]


**Disclaimer: Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Dedicatoria: Fic escrito para Sexy Style. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, linda! Chica, sé que tardé muchísimo con el fic y que tu cumpleaños fue hace un par de semanas, pero espero te lo hayas pasado genial en tu día, y ojalá disfrutes el fic. Lo hice con mucho cariño (y tormentos xD), especialmente por tratarse de mi primer Sessho/Kagura.**

* * *

**Aves de Rapiña**

Kagura estaba que echaba humo por los oídos, y padecía en ese momento la ansiedad brutal de querer pararse a matar todo lo que se me moviera o respirara, pero no lo hacía porque, simplemente, no quería ir a la cárcel, y además tenía una importante presentación en el extranjero. Pero tampoco podía quejarse demasiado. Se iba a deshacer de los fastidiosos de sus dos hermanos por unos cuantos días y sería inmensamente feliz el tiempo que durara, aunque ese viaje estuviera muy lejos de ser unas verdaderas vacaciones; en realidad estaba trabajando… pero esto era querer colmar su poca paciencia.

Japón presumía de ser uno de los países más puntuales y disciplinados del mundo, donde la única razón por la cual el metro podía retrasarse, era porque alguien se había tirado a las vías, o porque estaba nevando, así que no le cabía en la cabeza el hecho de que tuvieran ya dos horas esperando el maldito avión, metidos en una sala del aeropuerto, mientras arreglaban quién sabe qué cosa del enorme aparatejo volador. La ponían paranoica los enormes ventanales de la sala, por donde pasaba la luz matutina, haciendo ver los colores de la sala más claros de lo que ya eran; le daba la sensación de que había un montón de científicos observándolos cuidadosamente detrás de esos cristales, estudiando su comportamiento y los límites de su paciencia.

Kagura estaba tan enojada que casi deseaba que se estrellaran. Y ella que alguna vez pensó en estudiar aviación.

—¡¿Cuánto más va a tardar esto?! —Se revolvió el cabello, mirando hacia todos lados, desesperada. Yura Sakasagami, una de las bailarinas de la compañía –y lo más cercano que tenía a una amiga- estaba sentada a su lado, también fastidiada, pero mantenía su gesto fresco y travieso. A diferencia de Kagura, no era una chica que se enojara fácilmente, a menos que se metieran directamente con ella.

—Tranquila, Kagura —dijo Yura—. No van a descontarnos nada. Sólo llegaremos a Seúl como medio día después.

—Llegar directamente a ensayar, qué emocionante. Sólo quería dormir un rato antes de ponernos a trabajar. Esto me tiene con los nervios destrozados.

—Podrás dormir en el viaje —aseguró. Kagura pensó que era posible, pero cuando vio el relajo que tenían los demás bailarines de la compañía, desistió por completo de la idea. Siempre se ponían así de escandalosos cuando el gran día se acercaba. Sería un verdadero aquelarre todo el viaje hasta Seúl. Los envidiaba, estaban atascados desde hacía un buen rato en el aeropuerto, sin siquiera poder salir a comer por ahí o pasear, en cualquier momento podían avisar que ya estaban listos para despegar, y aún así podían reír, tomarse fotos a lo idiota y decir tonterías.

No muy lejos de ahí un hombre miró con hastío la sala, repleta de jóvenes de movimientos gráciles, sonrisas y gestos despreocupados. Cargaba un café en la mano derecha y con la otra jalaba su pequeña maleta, mientras aguantaba en su hombro el peso de la bolsa que resguardaba su laptop, todo marcado con el nombre de Sesshoumaru. Se suponía que los robos en Japón eran una cosa demasiado rara, pero no confiaba ni en su patria, y lo terminaba de comprobar con el error garrafal que estaba cometiendo la aerolínea. Iba a ser un viaje largo, a juzgar por la compañía que ésta vez le tocaba. Por eso le gustaba planear con antelación sus viajes, pero había tenido que comprar el boleto a Corea del Sur casi de emergencia, tomar el primer vuelo –y con lo que odiaba viajar en clase turista- y encima le tocaba viajar con una manga de artistas que más parecían una parvada de urracas, más un desperfecto de última hora con el avión.

Seguro que se iban a estrellar.

—Bailarines… —murmuró con desprecio mientras buscaba un asiento vacío en la sala, en medio de las risas que estallaban. Un guardia tuvo que acercarse y decirle al grupo que bajaran su tono de voz.

En su búsqueda, Sesshoumaru pasó cerca de un par de jóvenes que se mantenían en relativo silencio, y decidió sentarse no muy lejos de ahí. No iba a estar soportando gritos hasta que a los mecánicos se les ocurriera terminar.

—¡Alguien máteme! —exclamó Yura, extasiada, con los ojos puestos en el hombre que acababa de sentarse. Kagura se sobresaltó con el grito y la miró impaciente.

—Si gritas una vez más así, créeme que lo haré, Yura —amenazó, pero la joven la ignoró soberanamente y comenzó a zarandear a Kagura, emocionada.

—¿Ya viste a ese hombre? —dijo sin intentar guardar la más mínima discreción. A pesar de que Yura tenía aires de femme fatale y su actitud era deliberadamente sensual, Kagura sabía que no solía fijarse en cualquier hombre. De hecho, sólo pedía un requisito, pero era muy específico.

Un poco curiosa, miró hacía donde la chica señalaba, como si estuviera mirando una deidad. Se encontró con un hombre de gesto serio y estoico, mirando la pantalla de su celular sin prestar atención a nada a su alrededor. Resaltaba demasiado en aquella sala de locos, no sólo por el impecable traje negro que usaba y su apariencia, que resultaba casi imponente, sino por el cabello blanco que poseía. Kagura enseguida supo que eso fue lo que llamó la atención de Yura, y no era ningún secreto el hecho de que tenía un perturbador fetiche por el cabello, especialmente el de los hombres.

—Jamás había visto un cabello albino como ese, tan claro y ligero. Tiene una tonalidad casi plateada… pero estaría mejor si se lo dejara largo. Me encantaría tocarlo. —Kagura chasqueó la lengua al escuchar la descripción. Lo que menos le interesaba era hablar de hombres, ya tenía más que suficiente con los que conocía. Mucho menos se le antojaba debatir sobre el cabello de un completo desconocido.

No muy lejos de ahí, Sesshoumaru escuchaba toda la conversación sin problemas. Realmente iba a ser un viaje muy largo. Y él que había creído que esas chicas eran más tranquilas, o por lo menos, cuerdas.

—Ya deja de hablar de él como si fuera una deidad. —Kagura se cruzó de brazos—. Además, creo que nos está escuchando. Y ni siquiera está tan… bien. —La duda en su voz fue casi palpable. Claro que mentía. El hombre a unos metros de ella era realmente atractivo, pero ya le tenía mucha desconfianza a los hombres, sobre todo por los que eran guapos. Todos los hombres atractivos con los que tenía o había tenido contacto, eran detestables, empezando por sus hermanos, hasta los amigos de estos y un par de ex novios. Y además no tenía tiempo de coquetear –aunque a veces no pudiera evitarlo-, tenía trabajo y una presentación en puerta.

No pudo seguir contemplando al albino, un encargado del vuelo se paró frente a las puertas de cristal y pidió la atención de los presentes, avisando que finalmente estaban listos para despegar.

* * *

Era un vuelo de "_aves de rapiña_", como le gustaba llamarlo a Kagura. Un boleto de avión era costoso, y con tantos pasajeros, su compañía había tenido que recurrir al vuelo más económico, donde no se le asignaban lugares fijos a nadie. Kagura, asocial e impaciente como era, esperó hasta que la mayoría de sus compañeros subieran al avión y después ella los siguió, pero cuando entró y caminó por el estrecho pasillo rodeado de asientos, se dio cuenta de que casi todos estaban ocupados. Claro que no iba a ir de pie, pero deseaba encontrar un asiento junto a la ventana. Si había algo de los viajes que le gustaba, era poder contemplar el camino desde una ventanilla; la hacía sentir que corría y vivía tan rápido junto a la velocidad de un auto o un avión.

Comenzó a dejar de tomar en cuenta la decisión de dormir cuando vio dos asientos libres, uno de ellos a punto de ser ocupado por el mismo hombre que había "enamorado" a Yura con su melena, mientras este metía un bolso a los compartimientos. Kagura lo ignoró y prácticamente se abalanzó hacia el lugar, empujando en el camino a uno de sus compañeros. A lo lejos lo escuchó decirle algo de que tuviera más cuidado, y cuando finalmente llegó a su objetivo, el hombre de cabello blanco se sentó justo a un lado de la ventana. Le dieron ganas de tirarse de los cabellos cuando lo vio sentarse como si nada, y no pudo evitar exclamar, furiosa:

—¡¿Es en serio?!

Sesshoumaru frunció muy ligeramente el ceño y la miró de reojo. Era la misma chica que estaba junto a la que había alabado su cabello, y lo miraba con sus pupilas rubíes centelleando de furia, pero no comprendía el por qué de su enojo, al parecer, dirigido a él, aunque tampoco le importaba. Aún así comenzaba a molestarle que lo viera de esa manera tan fija e insistente. En muda respuesta, la mirada ambarina de Sesshoumaru se volvió aún más gélida y dura, como si le dijera que se fuera de ahí, y cuando le pareció suficiente, la ignoró. Kagura pudo jurar que ese par de orbes resultaban un poco letales y le causaron un vacío en la boca del estomago, pero no se intimidó. Estaba acostumbrada a tratar con gente peor.

El silencio entre ellos al final la agobió, además del hecho de que la ignoraba.

—¿De verdad tenías que sentarte junto a la ventana? —reclamó, poniendo una mano en su cadera. El hombre se mantuvo en silencio, impasible, y desesperantemente mudo. Kagura comenzó a sentir que su poca paciencia desaparecía. Aún la seguía ignorando descaradamente, y cómo odiaba que hicieran eso.

No iba a arruinar el principio de su viaje, el cual de verdad quería disfrutar antes de llegar al verdadero trabajo, así que trató de usar la diplomacia.

—Si no te importa, ¿podríamos cambiar de lugar? —Pidió, aunque a regañadientes—. De verdad me gusta estar junto a la ventana.

Sesshoumaru volvió a mirarla, ahora indiferente y apenas de reojo, aunque molesto por su tono. Si bien la chica había tratado de dulcificar su voz, podía escucharla enojada debajo de su timbre, además no solían tutearlo así como si nada. Estaba demasiado acostumbrado a que se dirigieran a él con un respeto que rayaba en el temor.

—Lo siento —contestó, la traducción de un rotundo no, y ya no le prestó más atención a Kagura, quien sintió que un poco más y estallaría en llamas en pleno avión.

Gruñó con fuerza. No sólo tenía que escaparse en la madrugada de su casa para que Naraku no la viera (él no tenía idea de que viajaría a Corea del Sur, y de saberlo, no la habría dejado dar un paso fuera de casa, no importaba que ella tuviera el maldito protagónico de la obra y que se hubiera matado para conseguirlo), para terminar escondida en el departamento de Yura por el resto de la noche, y que encima el maldito lugar era perturbador, digno de una maniaca, y de las raras, con paredes pintadas de rojo, múltiples cuadros y fotografías de calaveras humanas y pelucas por todos lados; también, encima, se retrasaban con su viaje, aguantaba más de la cuenta a sus compañeros (y las recientes envidias y cotilleos que habían aflorado desde que consiguió ser la protagonista). No, nada de eso era suficiente, ahora le tocaba un insufrible a su lado. Al menos parecía que sería así, porque dio un último vistazo a su alrededor, y vio que todos los asientos ya estaban ocupados.

—Imbécil… —maldijo Kagura por lo bajo, resignándose a sentarse del lado del pasillo. Sesshoumaru la escuchó, pero le restó importancia. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo observar el rostro refunfuñado de la muchacha, y por un momento le pareció que la chica era demasiado joven como para ser tan sensible. Casi sintió ganas de decirle que se cambiara de lugar, pero eso sería darle más importancia de la necesaria.

Detrás de ello se asomó una cabeza de cabellos oscuros y cortos. Puso las manos en lo alto de la silla de Sesshoumaru, y asomó el rostro con gesto ansioso y pícaro. Los ojos de Yura brillaban casi con lujuria, mientras parecía estar hipnotizada con la cercana visión de la cabeza blanca del hombre.

La tentación de tomar unas tijeras y cortarle un mechón, aunque fuera un poquito, provocaba que sus manos sudaran. Había estado tan abstinente últimamente. Necesitaba aunque fuera un poco de cabello nuevo para su colección, y el de ese hombre era excepcional, toda una joya.

A Kagura le pareció sentir una presencia extraña que le provocó unos familiares escalofríos. Frunció el ceño, confundida, y cuando levantó la cabeza, se encontró con su compañera sonriendo como una maniaca, a punto de estirar una mano hacia la cabeza del hombre a su lado, quien no se había percatado de nada.

—¡Yura! —La joven se sobresaltó y se detuvo en seco, dejando la mano a medio camino. Sesshoumaru sintió la imperiosa necesidad de exigirle a la chica a su lado que no anduviera gritando como loca sin razón, ni siquiera habían despegado. Entonces notó lo que pasaba.

—¿Qué diablos?

—Deja al pobre hombre en paz, que la que lo va a tener que aguantar durante el viaje soy yo —exclamó Kagura, sin poder guardarse el súbito coraje que le provocó el hecho de que no le cediera el asiento—. ¡Demonios, Yura! Tú y tu maldita obsesión por el cabello.

Sesshoumaru no tenía idea de lo que pasaba. Sólo sabía que la chica a su lado era una histérica amarga, y que la que estaba detrás de él, la tal Yura, era una especie de psicópata con un raro fetiche por el cabello. Si tan sólo había que verle esa mirada de lunática.

Le dirigió un fulminante gesto de advertencia a la chica que quién sabe qué quería hacer con su cabello. Su mirada fue letal, pero el gesto que recibió de vuelta lo descolocó. Yura le sonrió con coquetería.

—Es un lindo color, pero tienes las raíces maltratadas —soltó su crítica sin pudor alguno. Kagura gruñó, un poco avergonzada. Usaba el mismo lema para todos los hombres cuyo cabello le gustaba, quién sabe por qué. Con las chicas era más dura, directamente les decía que era un desastre.

—Yo sólo quería tocarlo —se excusó la joven mientras Sesshoumaru volvía a mirar al frente. Se moría porque pudieran despegar y poder olvidarse de ese par de locas rodeándolo.

—Estás demente —respondió Kagura, negando con la cabeza.

—Todo esto es culpa tuya —reclamó, haciéndose la inocente—. Si no fueras tan celosa y me dejaras ver a tu hermano y su linda cabellera, no estaría sufriendo este terrible síndrome de abstinencia.

—¡Yo no celo a ese imbécil! —Argumentó Kagura airadamente—. Es tu problema si quieres andar con un patán… —Después alzó una ceja, como divertida por la situación—. Además, Naraku te tiene miedo. Cree que quieres cortarle el cabello, y créeme, jamás se va a deshacer de su cabellera de metalero en decadencia. No importa que tan guapa seas.

Sesshoumaru estaba a nada de decirles que se callaran, cuando entonces la chica a su lado mandó al diablo a la tal Yura (la cual respondió con una risilla), volviendo a acomodarse en el asiento. Dio una última mirada para comprobar que la chica detrás de él no estuviera acosándolo nuevamente. Para su desgracia, todo el maldito avión estaba ya ocupado. No había opción de cambiarse.

Kagura se removió en su asiento, inquieta y ligeramente sonrojada por la reciente discusión, sin contar que seguía enojada por no haber podido sentarse donde quería, pero no podía cambiarlo. Quería viajar tranquila y si iba a tener que estar sentada al lado de ese hombre, tenía que tratar de llevar las cosas en paz.

Cuando notó que Sesshoumaru miraba discretamente detrás de él, se atrevió a hablar.

—No te preocupes por esa loca. Es una fortuna que no permitan llevar tijeras en los aviones.

Sesshoumaru volvió la vista a Kagura y la miró con una indiferente frialdad. A su vez, ella no parecía intimidada con su gesto, algo que no veía con mucha frecuencia. Cualquiera se hubiera incomodado y volteado el rostro, pero esta joven le sostenía sin problemas la mirada, casi con insolencia.

—¿Es así todo el tiempo? —preguntó con voz monótona.

—No, a veces es peor.

—¡Hey, escuché eso! —exclamó Yura desde su asiento.

Kagura estuvo a punto de alegar algo, pero entonces un par de aeromozas se pararon en medio del pasillo, pidiendo silencio y dando las instrucciones de rutina. Por alguna razón Kagura comenzó a sentirse nerviosa, sensación que duró incluso después de que terminaron de despegar. No era por viajar en avión, no era la primera vez, y las alturas no le daban miedo. Le echo una rápida mirada al hombre a su lado, y no pudo evitar hacerlo durante largo rato. Después de una hora de haber despegado, el maldito no había mirado ni un sólo instante hacia la ventana. Se la pasaba con los ojos puestos sobre la pantalla del celular, con gesto indiferente y los músculos de la cara como paralizados. En cierto momento sacó un libro y leyó durante un rato. Kagura ni siquiera se dio el tiempo de tratar de ver el título, estaba frustrada, despotricando con mil y un maldiciones dentro de su cabeza. ¿Quién rayos se empeña en guardarse un asiento con ventana, sino no piensa mirar hacia afuera? Casi le parecía que lo hacía para molestarla y tenía la paranoica idea de que ese día todo el mundo estaba en su contra. ¿Lo habría hecho porque la escuchó hablar con Yura? Era posible, después de todo, tenía la típica pinta de engreído hombre de negocios que no deja pasar nada.

La frustración y el estrés dejaron a Kagura agotada. Hubiera sacado su iPod, pero no se sentía con ánimos de escuchar música. Ya tenía bastante con el pequeño escándalo que estaban provocando sus compañeros, que acaparaban casi todo el avión. Comenzó a sentir sus parpados pesados como un par de piedras. Trató de luchar contra en sueño, cabeceando sobre su asiento, hasta que finalmente cayó dormida. No pasó mucho rato hasta que su cabeza, floja por el sueño, fue a dar contra el hombro de Sesshoumaru, quien volteó a verla cuando sintió la cabeza de la chica usándolo involuntariamente como almohada. La miró como si le hubieran hecho el peor insulto de su vida, y estuvo a punto de mover el hombro para quitarla. Sólo se detuvo cuando contempló el rostro de la joven, adormilado y sereno, inconsciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Un dolor agudo atravesó su cabeza. En esos momentos la cara de la chica contrarrestaba con la ferocidad y confianza de su usual gesto –al menos el que ella había mostrado todo el tiempo desde que la vio en la sala de espera-.

No tuvo tiempo de detallarla más. Una atronadora carcajada a un par de sillas de distancia despertó a Kagura de un sobresalto, justo cuando pasaban las aeromozas repartiendo los refrigerios. Kagura se levantó medio avergonzada, sobre todo al darse cuenta de que se había quedado dormida en el hombro de su compañero de asiento. Al menos no estaba babeando. En su adormilado letargo, se sorprendió de que no la empujara cuando cayó dormida. Tal vez no era tan malo o presumido después de todo, se dijo Kagura, mientras observaba como Sesshoumaru veía con cierto asco el sándwich que le habían puesto enfrente. Sólo necesitaba la botella de agua, y probablemente un par de cafés. Pidió uno a la aeromoza que pasó junto a ellos poco después de la primera. Necesitaba mantenerse despierto y alerta. En cuanto llegara a Seúl tendría que buscar un hotel, dejar sus cosas e ir a la franquicia de la empresa.

En cambio, Kagura miró el sándwich frente a ella como si fuera todo un manjar. Desde la tarde anterior no había comido nada, sabiendo que tendría que escaparse durante la madrugada de su casa. Comer antes de hacer cosas tan arriesgadas como esas le revolvían el estomago, pero ahora que estaba fuera del radar de sus hermanos, tenía un hambre atroz, y ese simple sándwich no le ayudaría ni para el arranque. Miró al hombre a su lado, notando que no pensaba comer.

—¿No te piensas comer eso? —Sesshoumaru levantó la vista hacia ella y sin pensarlo mucho, le extendió el emparedado, aún dentro de su caja de plástico. Kagura no tardó en tomarlo, aunque Sesshoumaru alzó muy discretamente la ceja. Siempre había tenido la idea de que las bailarinas comían muy poco debido a su exigente profesión.

Kagura casi pudo leerle el pensamiento. Siempre tenía que lidiar con cosas como esas. Que si era anoréxica o cómo se mantenía delgada. En realidad, batallaba bastante con ese asunto. Le gustaba comer, y afortunadamente tenía un buen metabolismo; el ejercicio de bailar y practicar durante horas quemaba las calorías que sobraban, pero era naturalmente voluptuosa, quizá demasiado curvilínea para ser una bailarina de ballet, pero lo contrarrestaba con su buena técnica y su talento, a pesar de que muchos coreógrafos se mostraban recelosos con ella. No por nada le había costado tanto conseguir su primer protagónico. Había tenido que esforzarse como nunca para superar a todas las demás candidatas.

—No me mires así, no todas las bailarinas somos anoréxicas —contestó con calma, mientras una azafata le entregaba su café a Sesshoumaru. Kagura luego intentó pelear contra el duro envase de plástico. Sus uñas, ligeramente largas, no le permitían quitar la etiqueta que lo sellaba, cuando entonces Yura saltó detrás de su asiento como una lunática.

—No deberías comer dos emparedados, Kagura. Se supone que debemos guardar la línea —exclamó, sobresaltando a la aludida, quien sólo atinó a golpear violentamente su espalda contra la silla y extender las manos, asustada. Estaba demasiado nerviosa, y la cosa no pudo ir peor, porque después de que sintió que golpeó algo y escuchó un par de maldiciones con voz enojada, se dio cuenta de que había derramado todo el café de su acompañante sobre su ropa.

Kagura abrió los ojos como platos y se tapó la boca, un poco avergonzada. Le dirigió una mirada fulminante a Yura, quien sólo atinó a ver la escena con consternación, y volvió a su lugar discretamente, sin decir nada, restándose culpa.

—Genial… bien hecho, idiota —exclamó Sesshoumaru, dejando a Kagura un poco atónita—. Muchas gracias —agregó sarcástico.

No lo iba a negar, se sintió un poco arrepentida. No sabía si tomar una servilleta e intentar ayudarlo a limpiarse o disculparse. ¡Sólo a ella le pasaban esas cosas! y ni siquiera había sido del todo su culpa.

—Lo siento —murmuró incómoda, haciendo ademán de tomar una servilleta, pero Sesshoumaru de inmediato la detuvo.

—Ni te molestes. No lo arruines más.

—Oye, yo no…

—Sólo quítate —ordenó a la vez que se levantaba para ir al baño. Kagura rodó los ojos y se levantó, dándole paso a Sesshoumaru, quien de inmediato sacó su bolso de mano, donde afortunadamente llevaba una camiseta extra. Después se dirigió al baño, al fondo del pasillo, no sin antes tener que lidiar con el poco espacio, chocando un par de veces con Kagura. ¡Por eso odiaba la clase turista! El poco espacio era desesperante.

—Eres pésima para coquetear —afirmó Yura observando como el hombre de cabello blanco se encerraba en el baño. Kagura la asesinó con la mirada.

—¿Qué? En primer lugar, fue tu culpa que yo le tirara el café encima —hizo una pausa—. ¡Saltaste detrás de mí como una loca! Y en segundo lugar, yo no estoy coqueteándole. Por todos los cielos, ¿ya notaste que no es especialmente amable?

—Tú tampoco lo eres —aseguró la joven con una sonrisa divertida. Kagura rodó los ojos, maldiciendo por lo bajo.

—Vas a estar con él el resto del viaje y aún nos falta mucho para llegar a Seúl —señaló Yura al ver que Kagura tenía intenciones de sentarse—. Deberías alcanzarlo y pedirle una disculpa, al menos para que no vaya tan insufrible durante todo el camino… sí, sí, no me mires así, ya sé que fue mi culpa, pero tú le tiraste el café encima.

Kagura se lo pensó un poco. Realmente estaba un poco avergonzada por su torpeza, le era difícil entablar conversación con extraños, especialmente si estos eran tan presumidos –como ella veía al aquel hombre-, y encima le tocaba tener que viajar a lado de uno durante horas. Pero qué diablos. Ella era Kagura, no se iba a sentir intimidada por un hombre como él, mucho menos cuando estaba acostumbrada a tratar con basuras como su hermano Naraku.

Sin dudarlo más, caminó decidida hacía el baño. Como se esperó, la puerta estaba cerrada. Tocó un par de veces, sin saber exactamente por qué. Se sentía ansiosa.

—Está ocupado —resoplaron con molestia. Kagura tomó una gran bocanada de aire.

—Soy yo. —Se sintió tonta enseguida. Por alguna razón pensó que reconocería su voz, aunque sólo habían cruzado pocas palabras. Segundos después abrieron la puerta. Sesshoumaru estaba aún poniéndose el saco negro sobre la camisa que recién se había cambiado. No combinaban. En lugar de una camisa de botones y corbata, ahora se había visto forzado a usar una simple polo blanca.

—Sí, claro. ¿Cómo olvidar la voz de la torpe que me tiró todo el café encima? —respondió hostil, como si le hubiera leído la mente a la joven.

—Para empezar, no soy torpe —exclamó enojada—. Y me llamo Kagura.

Tampoco supo por qué dijo eso. ¿Qué necesidad había de decir su nombre? Bueno, le gustaba que la recordaran, ya fuera para hablar bien de ella o hablar mal –aunque casi siempre se repetía más la última opción-. Seguramente no lo volvería a ver, qué importaba, aunque, en cierta forma, Kagura sentía que ese hombre la descolocaba un poco. Nunca había conocido a alguien tan… arisco. Abiertamente arisco. Eso era.

—Sí, lo sé. La loca del cabello lo mencionó.

—Vaya, no pensé que fueras a darte cuenta… —Esbozó una sonrisa irónica, para enseguida recuperar la compostura—. Como sea… sólo quería disculparme, por lo del café. —Llevó la vista a la camisa manchada que Sesshoumaru llevaba sobre el brazo—. ¿Te has quemado?

—No —respondió seco. En realidad, sí se había quemado un poco, pero nada que no pudiera soportar. Tampoco era la primera vez que se quemaba con café. Kagura comenzó a sentirse incómoda con el poco espacio entre el pasillo y la entrada del baño, justo donde se encontraba Sesshoumaru. Demasiada cercanía con otra persona podía llegar a ponerla nerviosa. Prefería guardar su distancia.

Gruñó en voz baja, tratando de recuperar la tranquilidad, y sin esperar más volvió a su lugar. Para cuando regresó una aeromoza ya se había encargado de limpiar el café derramado sobre la pequeña mesa, y aprovechando la oportunidad, Kagura se sentó en el asiento a un lado de la ventana. Momentos después Sesshoumaru regresó, encontrándose con que le habían "ganado" el lugar. No dijo nada y se sentó a un lado. Yura miraba de cerca toda la escena, haciéndose la discreta. Se estaba divirtiendo horrores y se tuvo que guardar su broma de "sexo en el baño".

—No sólo me tiras el café encima, también me quitas mi lugar —rezongó Sesshoumaru mirando de reojo a la joven, quien trataba nuevamente de abrir el envase de uno de los sándwiches.

—Esta vez yo llegué primero. —Fue la excusa de la muy desvergonzada, al menos a ojos de Sesshoumaru. Su mirada gélida, la que ponía a temblar a cualquiera, no parecía hacer mella en la chiquilla que tenía enfrente. Seguramente estaba acostumbrada a tratar con gente como él, o de plano, no le tenía miedo a nadie. No tenía miedo ni vergüenza.

Sesshoumaru se sentía más ofendido que nunca. No estaba acostumbrado a que lo trataran así. Usualmente la gente seguía sus órdenes sin chistar, no se le ponían al tú por tú, y esta chica parecía ser la excepción a esa regla y, aún así, parecía hacerlo de una manera que resultaba asquerosamente despreocupada, hasta grosera y atrevida, como si no le importara nada.

No iba a admitirlo, al menos no frente a nadie, pero se sentía dividido por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Tenía que ser sincero, no sabía tratar con la gente que no le tenía miedo. Lo sacaban de sus cabales, y esta chica lo estaba haciendo. Era una trivialidad de lo más estúpida pelearse por un asiento a un lado de la ventana, a él ni siquiera le importaba estar o no a un lado de ella, pero por esas horas de viaje era _su_ silla, y no le gustaba que la gente le quitara sus cosas. Por lo mismo, estaba dividido entre pelear por el asiento, o resignarse. Y resignarse, aunque fuera por eso, le sonaba a derrota.

Sesshoumaru lucía calmado por fuera, pero había una furia latente que parecía romper paulatinamente con la sensación glacial de sus ojos ámbar. El hecho de que la chica lo estuviera ignorando por completo tampoco ayudaba.

—Es increíble —insistió—. Además de torpe, también eres tramposa y desvergonzada.

Kagura rodó los ojos y tragó el bocado de emparedado que acaba de morder, sin inmutarse demasiado. Estaba acostumbrada a escuchar cosas peores, pero era muy diferente escucharlas salir de la boca de su detestable hermano, a quien conocía de toda la vida y con quien sabía cómo manejarse a la hora de discutir, que escucharlo venir de un completo desconocido con el que se había topado de la manera más extraña.

—Ya te dije que siento lo del café. No fue mi culpa. Además, sólo es un maldito asiento. Y te observé, ni siquiera estabas mirando hacia la ventana, te la pasaste pegado a tu celular todo el rato.

—Eso no te interesa.

Yura, sentada detrás de ellos, intentaba escuchar la conversación del chico de _cabello lindo_ y su iracunda compañera, mientras se aguantaba las risas.

—¿Todo esto por un maldito asiento? Y sí, sí me importa. Porque desde un principio yo quería este lugar, y tú ni siquiera lo estabas aprovechando.

—Llegué primero.

—Pues ahora yo llegué primero —respondió Kagura con firmeza. Las alegres charlas del resto de los bailarines de la compañía, que ocupaban casi todo el avión, se hacían cada vez más fuertes, como si la discusión entre ellos, que a cada segundo se tornaba más hostil, inflexible y acalorada, aumentara de presión junto al relajo que causaban los demás pasajeros.

—Debería quitarte de ahí. —Algunos de los bailarines acababan de poner algo de música en sus celulares, y por lo menos sonaban tres canciones distintas en el avión, desde Tchaikovsky hasta Lady Gaga. Algunos pasajeros ya comenzaban a quejarse con las aeromozas, pero a Kagura no le sorprendió, y tampoco le quitó la vista de encima al hombre de cabello blanco. Se desafiaban abiertamente con el intercambio de miradas.

—¿Ah, sí? Quiero ver que lo intentes. —Su insolencia se derramó cuando alzó ambas cejas. Sesshoumaru odiaba que lo desafiaran tan abiertamente. ¿Quién se creía esa chica?

Alcanzaron a escuchar un par de risotadas explotar detrás de ellos.

—¡Yura, deja de escuchar conversaciones ajenas! —gritó Kagura desde su asiento sin recato alguno. La fanática del cabello no pudo objetar nada en medio de sus risas que se hicieron cada vez más fuertes, a la vez que aumentaban las carcajadas de sus demás compañeros, las animadas charlas y el volumen de la música.

Sesshoumaru no lo soportó más. Se volvió hacia un pequeño grupo de bailarines que se asomaban a los asientos de los otros, quienes eran los que tenían la música, y gritó sin restricción alguna.

—¡Con un demonio, guarden silencio! —ordenó con voz potente y dura, la cual pareció hacer eco. Medio avión quedó paralizado, mientras las aeromozas comenzaban a movilizarse, pidiendo también algo de silencio. Kagura también quedó pasmada en su lugar y Yura aún trataba de acallar sus risas mientras se llevaba una mano al vientre y otra a la boca.

—Me encanta cómo ligas, Kagura —bromeó la joven—. Esto lo tendrá que saber Byakuya.

—¡Yura, ya cállate!

—Ustedes también, por favor, guarden silencio —pidió una aeromoza a Sesshoumaru y Kagura, de la manera más amable que pudo, luego de que los demás pasajeros detuvieran la música y bajaran el tono de su voz.

Sesshoumaru se quedó tieso del coraje, pero no se quejó ni objetó nada. A simple vista parecía que acababa de armar la escena de su vida, pero a su parecer, simplemente estaba pidiendo un poco de paz a esa bola de urracas que se hacían llamar bailarines, y con esa arpía insufrible a su lado, tampoco ayudaba a mejorar su humor de perros.

Kagura fue la única que se atrevió a asentir un poco ante la azafata, y se le quedó viendo a Sesshoumaru luego de que esta se fue. No pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

—Mira lo que provocaste —reprochó Sesshoumaru, mirándola reír burlona.

—¿Yo? Tú fuiste el que le gritó a medio avión. ¿Qué acaso no te gusta la música?

—Me gusta la música, más no el escándalo. Y aún deberías quitarte de mi asiento.

—¿Tu asiento? Ya te lo dije. ¿Lo quieres? Oblígame —objetó. Después pareció pensarlo un poco y tomó un respiro. No quería pelear más—. Escucha, deja de ser tan engreído por un instante, ¿quieres? Me tuve que escapar en la madrugada del par de maniacos que tengo como hermanos, esconderme en el departamento de la loca del cabello aquí atrás, y todo para poder hacer este maldito viaje a Seúl, y sólo quiero un momento de tranquilidad mirando por la ventana.

—Me tienen sin cuidado los dramas de una desconocida —respondió Sesshoumaru con frialdad.

—Perfecto —contestó a su vez Kagura, sin inmutarse, aunque destilaba una confianza casi maliciosa—. Pues a mí también me tiene sin cuidado el que tú quieras este jodido asiento.

Sesshoumaru se obligó a tomar aire. Pocas veces la gente sabía usar los mismos y hostiles argumentos que él usaba, en su contra. La chica era de mente rápida, y también parecía no tener vergüenza, ni miedo alguno a nada ni nadie. Un detalle que llamó su atención, no iba a negarlo. Definitivamente, no le gustaba que supieran exactamente qué contestarle para dejarlo sin argumentos (aunque no lo admitiera). Él era Sesshoumaru, y en ese momento una chiquilla desconocida se le ponía al tú por tú como si fuera tal cosa.

Bueno, una cosa era que sembrara el miedo y el respeto entre la gente que lo conocía, y otra cosa causar esa misma impresión en una completa desconocida que ya había dejado bien claro que tenía su carácter. Un insufrible carácter, pero también odiaba a la gente insegura que se iba por las ramas. Prefería pelear abiertamente que andarse con falsas cortesías. Tenía que aceptar que era una virtud de las personas –pocas personas- que él apreciaba. Sólo otra persona había llamado su atención de la misma manera en que lo había logrado esa tal Kagura, y era esa chiquilla llamada Rin, su vecina, aunque ella se manejara más entre la dulzura, el respeto sincero y la inocente comprensión.

No le contestó nada. Parecía ya no tener ánimos de pelear con ella. En parte lo comprendía. Prácticamente lo acababan de regañar por ser igual de escandaloso que sus compañeros, cuando en realidad simplemente lo habían sacado de quicio. Seguramente ya había tenido suficiente de tonterías. Ella tampoco tenía ánimos de pelear (pero no por eso le daría el lugar que tanto ansió).

Escuchó a Sesshoumaru chasquear la lengua como último recurso para aliviar su propio estrés y frustración. Kagura lo detalló unos instantes. Yura tenía razón, sí era atractivo. Tenía rasgos finos, pero a la vez poseía un perfil imponente. Su albinismo le agregaba un extra que le confería una especie de halo de misterio; daba la impresión de que la luz de la luna le daba de frente a cualquier hora y él ni se inmutaba. Le quedaba claro que era un terco arrogante, pero parecía ser mucho más sereno que ella, indiferente y tranquilo, a menos que lo provocaran. No lo sacaban fácilmente de sus casillas, aunque era posible, como recién había comprobado. Con los años que había compartido al lado de los maniáticos de sus hermanos, tuvo que aprender a desconfiar de las personas y a leerlas como un libro abierto lo más rápido posible y formarse un juicio de ellas; Kagura trataba a todo el mundo como si estos quisieran darle una puñalada por la espalda, siempre con intenciones escondidas, empezando por su hermano mayor.

En cambio, este hombre, era sincero. Su actitud engreída y fría era brutalmente honesta. Decía "no" cuando quería, sin molestarse por las cortesías sociales. A pesar de su frialdad, parecía no guardarse nada. Kagura apreciaba eso, aunque la sacara un poco de quicio su egoísta actitud de "_yo me merezco todo_", pero estaba harta de los hipócritas que se valían de los modales para tratar de sacar algo, ella prefería pelear si la situación lo ameritaba. También parecía fuerte, ¿imponente, tal vez? Tenía algo que muy en el fondo la intimidaba y que a la vez, no lo iba a negar, le atraía. Era como si sus ambarinos ojos la llamaran como un cuervo al oro, sólo que no tenía intenciones de sacárselos (si no le daba razones para ello, aunque ya le había dado un par). ¿Pero qué podía decir a su favor? siempre había sentido atracción hacia los hombres fuertes y confiados. Quizá por culpa de su hermano; siempre buscaba hombres que le pudieran hacer competencia a Naraku y darle una lección. Tuvo ganas de echarse un par de carcajadas cuando se imaginó, repentinamente, a ese hombre dándole una paliza al pesado de su hermano.

Sesshoumaru sintió la mirada de alguien sobre él y, por puro instinto, volteó hacia el punto de origen. Se encontró a Kagura mirándolo fijamente, sin discreción alguna, como si no se hubiera dado cuenta. La joven notó el movimiento y al cruzar su mirada con la de Sesshoumaru, por pura inercia, volteó el rostro al otro lado, haciéndose la tonta, topándose con el paisaje de la ventana; el cielo azul y las irregulares formas de las nubes rodeando el avión que a simple vista, parecía no moverse, era relajante. Las nubes eran golpeadas por los intensos rayos del sol, dándoles una coloración más blanca. Su enojo pareció esfumarse.

Entre los espacios de las esponjosas formas divisó la tierra, que lucía diminuta desde la altura donde estaban. En ese momento Kagura se sintió libre, como si volara por su cuenta, y con esa sensación se dio también la libertad de esbozar una pequeña sonrisa que no pudo contener.

* * *

Casi todos sus compañeros ya habían recogido su equipaje y estaban de camino a la salida. Kagura ya los había perdido de vista mientras ella aún esperaba sus maletas en la cinta de equipajes. Yura estuvo a su lado hasta que pasó no muy lejos de ahí un chico pelirrojo de larga cabellera, claramente extranjero, probablemente un europeo, e impulsada por su obsesión con el cabello, se alejó casi corriendo para verlo más de cerca, olvidando por completo sus maletas y apenas diciendo que se acababa de enamorar (otra vez).

—¡Yura, vuelve aquí! ¡No voy a cargar tus maletas! —gritó Kagura cuando vio a su compañera alejarse tras el chico. Suspiró resignada. Seguramente ni la había escuchado. A los pocos segundos aparecieron frente a ella las maletas de su amiga, pero aun faltaban las suyas. A un metro de distancia se encontraba Sesshoumaru, también esperando su equipaje. Kagura le echó un rápido vistazo, mientras bajaba el par de voluminosas bolsas propiedad de Yura.

—Sólo falta que las hayan perdido, ¿no? —soltó sin pensarlo mucho. Sesshoumaru le dedicó una rápida mirada—. Cerraría con broche de oro un vuelo de pesadilla.

Sesshoumaru miró como la joven trataba de jalar el pesado equipaje.

—¿Pesadilla? Al final conseguiste lo que querías —comentó, haciendo alusión al hecho de que la chica le había robado el asiento.

—La felicidad se me pasa rápido… ¡Al fin, ahí está mi equipaje! —exclamó encaminándose al lugar. Sesshoumaru igual lo hizo, pues junto a las maletas de la chica se encontraban también las suyas. Tuvo ganas de demandar a la aerolínea en cuanto se acercó; las maletas de la tal Kagura y las suyas estaban todas revueltas, incluso una encima de otra y un par enredadas con las correas.

Escuchó a la joven gruñir por lo bajo mientras dejaba las maletas de Yura en el suelo para después tratar de separar sus maletas de las de Sesshoumaru. Sus manos chocaron un par de veces mientras trababan de arreglar el asunto, y Kagura se estremeció un poco con la cercanía, a la vez que maldecía mentalmente a la aerolínea. Por un momento le dio la razón a Yura (quien probablemente ya le estaba tomando fotos a la cabellera de aquel pelirrojo, a falta de tijeras), tal vez sí era muy mala para ligar. Le dio un poco de lástima. A pesar de su humor de perros, el hombre le había gustado un poco. Era su tipo. No le molestaría volvérselo a encontrar en circunstancias más adecuadas. Encima ahora tendría que llevar cuatro maletas, atiborradas de vestuarios, maquillajes y zapatillas. Mataría a Yura por dejarle todo el trabajo.

Justo cuando terminaron de separar las pesadas maletas de la chica de las de Sesshoumaru, Kagura pensó que él pegaría media vuelta y se iría, cuando de pronto dos de las bolsas desaparecieron. Cuando levantó la vista Sesshoumaru tenía una de ellas al hombro y la otra en la mano. Kagura se mostró bastante sorprendida por la repentina ayuda salida del pretexto de que las bolsas estaban revueltas. Sí, era una chica fuerte, pero las maletas realmente pesaban.

—¿Y eso? —inquirió de manera automática, cuando de pronto cayó en la cuenta de lo que pasaba—. Oh… vaya. Parece que después de todo sí tienes un poco de bondad, ¿eh?

—Si te molesta, te dejo con todo el trabajo —contestó Sesshoumaru escuetamente. Kagura rodó los ojos. ¿Acaso ese hombre no tenía sentido del humor, o ella estaba demasiado acostumbrada a usar el sarcasmo?

—No te lo tomes tan a pecho. —Sesshoumaru comenzó a caminar en dirección a dónde se había ido el resto de los bailarines. Kagura lo siguió, a sabiendas de que la ayudaría en el trayecto, al menos hasta que encontrara a sus compañeros. Sólo entonces, entre el tumulto de gente que iba y venía de un lado a otro, muchos de distintas nacionalidades, diversos rasgos, y en medio de aquella Torre de Babel de lenguas como música de fondo, fue que Kagura se sintió lejos de todo lo que la fastidiaba, como si estuviera en otro mundo. Pocas veces se había sentido con esa libertad, la libertad de estar en un lugar lejano donde nadie la conocía y nadie tenía interés de entrometerse en su vida.

—Oye, ¿te gusta el ballet? —preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa, mirando a Sesshoumaru, aunque no se veía como un hombre que disfrutara de esos espectáculos. Este le devolvió la mirada, sin afirmarlo ni negarlo, pero dándole permiso para proseguir.

—Mi compañía se presentará el sábado en El Teatro Nacional. Vamos a representar el Lago de los Cisnes. Es mi primer protagónico. Seré Odette y Odile.

Kagura ni supo por qué le dijo todo eso, probablemente ni le interesaba, pero no perdía nada haciéndolo. Capaz tenía suerte, aunque era la tentativa de cita más extraña que había hecho en su vida. Tampoco estaba mal tomar la iniciativa de vez en cuando, aunque muchos hombres huían despavoridos cuando se encontraban con una chica así.

—¿Tú, un cisne? —Sesshoumaru no pudo evitar entrecerrar los ojos, choqueado con el contraste de conceptos, justo como le pasó cuando la vio dormida. Sin duda, la joven era una bailarina experimentada, sus gráciles movimientos la delataban como una, pero su actitud difería mucho con la idea que él tenía de aquellas aves—. Tal vez, pero tu actitud se asemeja más al de un ave de rapiña.

A Kagura, lejos de molestarle el mordaz comentario, le sonrió abiertamente.

—¿Quieres comprobarlo?

A lo lejos Yura volvía por su equipaje. Kagura le echó un rápido vistazo, mientras Sesshoumaru dejaba las maletas en el suelo al ver que la dueña se acercaba.

—Tal vez lo haga, Kagura —respondió escuetamente, llamando la atención de ella otra vez. Para cuando volvió la mirada, Sesshoumaru ya estaba dando media vuelta para irse en otra dirección. Kagura se le quedó viendo, tratando de interpretar el último comentario del albino.

—¿Y eso? —inquirió Yura una vez que llegó, viendo alejarse a Sesshoumaru.

—Le sugerí ir a ver la función.

—¡Presumida! Sólo porque te dieron el protagónico —exclamó, y luego se quedó súbitamente callada—. Espera… ¿es como que… lo invitaste a salir?

Kagura le dedicó una sonrisa traviesa a su compañera, pero tan rápido como apareció aquel gesto en sus labios, este se fue.

—¡Mierda, soy una tonta! —Se golpeó la frente—. Ni siquiera le pregunté su nombre.

Para cuando volvió a buscarlo con la mirada, Sesshoumaru ya se había perdido entre el tumulto de viajeros. Imposible alcanzarlo y mucho menos en aquel inmenso aeropuerto. Pero, por alguna razón, tuvo la sensación de que lo volvería a ver muy pronto. Su comentario no podía significar otra cosa, más aún, al haberse dado cuenta que ese hombre no se andaba con rodeos.

A la próxima le preguntaría su nombre.

* * *

**Admito que estoy muy emocionada. Me gusta mucho el Sessho/Kagura, pero nunca había escrito sobre ellos, es la primera vez, así que estoy nerviosa, pero a la vez me ha gustado como quedó el fic.**

**Me costó horrores escribirlo, aunque lo disfruté. Sesshoumaru es un personaje difícil de manejar; espero me haya quedado decente. Una disculpa porque haya sido AU y quedara tan largo, creo que tampoco quedó muy cómico ni nada de eso, pero espero lo hayan disfrutado. No encontré manera de adaptar la idea a la época normal de la serie.**

**Luego, es bien raro, pero en los AU a veces me gusta imaginar a los personajes en Seúl o viajando allá. No sé por qué, porque creo que los japoneses ya no soportan a los surcoreanos por los doramas y el Gangnam Style xD también, es obvio el por qué decidí poner que presentarían el Lago de los Cisnes (además es el ballet que mejor sé cómo va xD) y muchas veces usan a la misma bailarina para representar el papel del cisne blanco y el cisne negro (Odette y Odile). Y pues nada, eso.**

**En fin, Sexy, espero te haya gustado, y los demás que se hayan pasado por aquí, muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer y espero lo hayan disfrutado.**

**Me despido**

**Agatha Romaniev**


End file.
